Sonny Under the Weather
by Daydreaming Author
Summary: What happens when Sonny comes in to work when she's not herself? Will CDC care? Will Channy appear? And most importantly, what is the Commissary really serving? This story will answer all of these questions except the last one, because no one knows...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!**

Chad POV

I just finished a flawless morning of rehearsals. Of course, we're talking about me, so Flawless goes without saying. Nothing short of perfection when it comes to Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm on my way to the Commissary for lunch.

Should I have the lamb or the steak? Hmmm... I'm thinking steak. My lamb bib is still dirty.

In the hallway just before the door to the Commissary I spied a certain brunette who was just begging to be annoyed. "Hay, Sonnay. Wassup?" I asked her, using my signature smirk. That always annoyed her. I waited for the snarky comeback, but she just looked up at me slowly and mumbled, "Hey, Chad." Why was she so... I dunno, not sunny? I decided to provoke her more to get a reaction worthy of CDC. "I was just on my way to the Commissary to get some _steak_." I emphasized "steak" because I knew that would get her. "So, what's on the menu for all you _Randoms_?" She shrugged and said, "I dunno." This was really getting on my nerves. I mentioned that I get steak _and_ I called her and her little friends Randoms, and _STILL_ no reaction! Then she said, "I'll see ya later" and walked away.

She _walked away _from _THE _Chad Dylan Cooper. And without a Fine-fine-good-good fight! This was inexcusable.

I was about to follow her when the Mackenzie Falls cast came walking down the hallway. I couldn't be seen following a _Random_. It would ruin my image. I gave up for the moment and ate lunch with my cast. I glanced over at the Random table and saw everyone except Sonny. Cloudy, Rainy, Blondie, and Zoro appeared to be attempting to eat some sort of gray... substance.

Wait, did it just move?! Ah, poor pathetic Randoms. I'm glad that Sonny's not here so she doesn't have to eat... whatever _that_ is. Argh, stop caring, Chad! You don't like a _Random_ who can't act!

I ate quickly so that I could be sure that my cast wouldn't follow me when I went to see Sonny. I excused myself by saying that I, "need some CDC time." They bought it and didn't even glance my way when I walked out the Commissary doors.

I walked quickly over to Sonny and Blondie's dressing room, hoping that Blondie wasn't there. When I arrived at their dressing room the door wasn't shut all the way so there was a crack between the door and the door frame. I peeked in to make sure that Blondie wasn't there. When I was sure that she wasn't, I walked in and looked around for Sonny.

You're probably wondering why I didn't knock, aren't you. See, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I can go anywhere I want, anytime I want, _without_ knocking.

I found Sonny lying down on her bed asleep with her face to me. I watched her for a couple seconds, seemingly frozen by how cute she looked. Stupid cute. I decided that I would let her sleep, so I turned around and attempted to leave without waking her up.

See? Chad Dylan Cooper can be considerate. Although, I've never been considerate to anyone besides Sonny. I wonder why...

I made it to just in front of the doorway and had my hand on the doorknob and was about to walk out and close the door behind me when Cloudy walked down the hallway and saw me. Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, I got reviews!! You guys don't know how much that made me smile! Please keep reviewing! I got 156 hits on just the first chapter, and a lot of people put it on Story Alert and they Favorited it!! Wow, I really wasn't expecting much of anything, so I'm really happy!!!! Ok, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy Chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, the new season would've already been on Disney Channel!**

_Previously..._

_I was just about to walk out and shut the door behind me when Cloudy walked down the hallway and saw me. Oh no._

Chad POV

I thought about running back inside the dressing room and shutting the door, but that might wake Sonny up, and I _definitely_ don't wanna explain why I was in her dressing room while she was sleeping. I can't run outside because he'll know something's up.

Shoot, he's coming towards me!! Just play it cool, Chad. Play it cool.

He reached me and looked confused. "Chad? What're you doing?"

I shushed him. "Quiet, you're gonna wake Sonny up!!" I whispered frantically.

He looked surprised and whispered, "Oh, sorry. _Wait_," now he looked at me suspiciously, "how do you know Sonny's asleep?"

"Um, isn't it obvious? I was about to leave her dressing room." I said like he was stupid. Which, obviously, he was. I mean, he _is_ a Random.

Uh, not to say that _Sonny_ is stupid, she's different. I don't mean _bad_ different, I just mean, she's not like the others. I mean, she's not all girly like Blondie or hyper like Cloudy and Rainy, and she's not evil like Zoro. Not to say that she's not feminine and she doesn't have any energy, but...

Wait, why am I babbling like that about a _Random_? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't babble, especially not about _Randoms_. And I don't even like her! I mean, I don't hate her, but-

"Oh, right. And _why_ were you in there, exactly?" Cloudy interrupted my thoughts.

"I came to annoy Sonny. She didn't bicker with me like she's supposed to and then she just left without even an insult." I answered like he should know all of this.

"Really? That doesn't sound like her. Usually she jumps at the chance to insult you." He said with a smirk.

I chose to ignore that last sentence.

"Yeah, normally I can't get her to shut up, but today she was just so quiet." I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was still asleep.

She looks so peaceful. Almost like an angel. Seriously, Chad, snap out of it!

"And you came to check on her because you care." He said matter-of-factly as if he was finishing my sentence for me.

"I DON"T CARE!!!" I yelled loudly, and too defensively, I realised.

I gasped and quickly glanced over my shoulder at Sonny to make sure she was still sleeping.

She rolled over and I let out my breath at seeing that she was asleep.

"Calm down, man. I was just kidding!" Cloudy said with a laugh.

I felt my face get hot. "Yeah, I know." I said in a mocking voice.

"_Sure_ you do." He said like he didn't believe me.

I was about to tell him off when Rainy came running down the hallway.

"NICO!! There you are, man! I've been looking all over for you! The Commissary has DONUTS!!!" Rainy yelled excitedly.

I cringed at the loud noise and was about to tell him to shut up when I heard Cloudy yell, "DONUTS?!"

They both ran off toward the Commissary faster than I've seen any other human being move.

I was certain that they woke Sonny up, so I was afraid to turn around and check.

I turned around slowly and saw Sonny stretch and sit up.

I was afraid to do anything, plus I couldn't look away. She looked especially cute right now, and I couldn't stop watching her. Stupid cute.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. When she opened her eyes she saw me, and I felt my heart stop and my face go pale.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry about taking so long to post this!!! My family kept making me leave the house with them so I never got a chance to write until today! Please forgive me! Remember, the first step to forgiving me is reviewing :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Really sorry for taking so long to post this, but I had the worst case of Writer's Block I've ever had! Biiiiiig thanks to fANFUN5555! She helped me a LOT when I was stuck! This chapter wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for her! If any of you get a chance, read her story, "My Life." It's a pretty good story if you can get past the grammar and spelling (; Just to warn you, it's NOT a Channy story, so don't get upset about me leading you on :P Sorry, still rambling! I'll stop now! I'll thank all of my reviewers at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: The true test to if I own SWAC or not: Is season 2 on T.V. yet? If the answer is NO, then I don't own it.**

_Previously..._

_Sonny rubbed her eyes and yawned. When she opened her eyes she saw me, and I felt my heart stop and my face go pale._

_"Chad? What are you doing here?"_

Chad POV

I froze when she looked at me, and I hardly processed her question.

"Um, uh..." Come on, Chad! Think!

Wait, why can't I just tell her the truth?

_Because you would look like a jerk!_ My conscience yelled.

But it might start a Fine-Fine-Good-Good fight!

_Do I have to explain this to you __**slowly**__?_

Well, it would help!

_She already thinks you're a je-_

My thoughts were disrupted when Sonny sneezed.

Wait, she sneezed? Is she feeling okay?

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine!" She said with an uneasy smile and forced enthusiasm.

"Are you, Sonny? Are you really?" I asked with a smirk as I took step toward her.

"Yeah, I'm A-okay!" She said, still feigning her usual peppiness.

"I still don't believe you." I said bluntly with a shrug.

"Ugh, fine, I just have a little, teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy cold." She said in defeat.

"I knew it. Well, is there anything I can do?" I asked without thinking.

Wow, that was stupid! Know she's gonna know that I care!

Wait, I mean, she's gonna _think_ that I care. Yeah, that's what I meant to say.

I think.

I've never really thought of that. I mean, yeah she's cute and smart and funny and kind and caring and pretty much everything I like in a girl, but do I really _like_ her?

_You idiot! Of course you do! You just sat there and said that she was exactly what you were looking for, and you didn't even call her a Random! Honestly, sometimes I can't believe that we're the same person_.

Hmmm, I have no idea. I guess I just have to think about it. Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something, Conscience?

_Ugh, it's like talking to a rock._

"Um, yeah, actually. I obviously won't be able to rehearse today with my cast, so could you hand me the script over there so I can practice my lines?" She asked, gesturing to the couch in front of her bed.

"Sure." I walked over and picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile. A real smile this time, not a forced one.

I actually made her smile. I don't know why, but for some reason, that made my stomach flip.

Stupid Sonny with her stupid cute smiles.

Suddenly the intercom came on and a voice said, "Chad Dylan Cooper, return to the Mackenzie Falls set immediately."

Darn, I completely forgot about rehearsals!

"Sorry, I gotta go." I said, gesturing with my thumb to the door behind me.

"Oh, right." She said kind of sadly.

Is she sad that I'm leaving? Ugh, why does that make me happy?! I can't leave her being all sad.

"See ya later?" I asked uncertainly, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Her face brightened. "Yeah, definitely!"

Ah, back to being sunny. That's better.

I flashed her a smile and left, walking to the Mack Falls set with my head down.

Why does she make me so flustered?!

When she smiles, my stomach flips.

When she's sad, I want to cheer her up.

When it's _me_ that made her smile, I feel lighter than air.

Why is that?

_Because you LIKE HER!!!_ My conscience yelled.

Okay, so maybe I do. But she doesn't feel the same way!

_How do you know that? Have you asked her?_

Well, no. But-

_Can you give me one time when it was completely obvious that she doesn't like you?_

Yeah, when I warned her that she was going to fall in love with me when I guest starred on So Random she said, "Well, I'm only telling you this because I like you: I don't like you!"

_But do you remember what happened __**after**__ that?_

Yes. She made me kiss a pig!

_Ugh, nevermind. I'll just tell you. She stumbled, got lost in your eyes, wore two hats, and almost kissed you!_

Well, that's only because she was my leading lady. It probably wore off.

_Why are you so willing to assume that she doesn't like you?!_

Because she doesn't!

_You know what, forget it! Just sit down and let some other guy take her. I don't care anymore!_

Wait, you think some other guy is gonna take her?!

_Well, if you don't take her, some __**other**__ guy will. I mean, she __**is**__ really cute._

But she's too good for other guys!

_But that won't them from asking her out..._

Ugh, fine, you win.

_Good._

Good.

_Fine._

Fine.

_Oooh, you got it baaad! You're Fine-Fine-Good-Good fighting with __**yourself**__!_

Shut up.

**A/N: Hi again! I know there was hardly any Channy in this chapter, but I have to build up the story! I PROMISE there will be much more Channy in the next few chapters!!! Anyway, now it's time to thank all of my reviewers! Huge thanks to ilovebooks17, Imabookworm568, penguincrazy, EllietheDisneyfreak, .jesus, Aratishome98, iamsoinlovejonasbrothers, and of course giant thanks to fANFUN5555. You guys will never know how happy these reviews made me! Whenever I need encouragement I read the reviews, and then I can't stop smiling! Thank all of you SOOOOO much!!!! I will dedicate Chapter 4 to my tenth reviewer! Wow, I just realized that SWAC Season 2 premiers in two days!!!! I can't wait!!!**

**Thanks again for reading! Remember this: reviews make me write faster (;**


	4. Dedicated to CWildeInTheKnight

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Please don't kill me! I know it's been FOREVER since my last update, but I have a very good excuse: MY FAMILY!!! So. Much. DRAMA. Ugh. I hardly had enough time to look at my computer, let alone write on it! Anyway, there's been a momentary lull in activity, so I'm taking advantage of it and writing now! This chapter is dedicated to CWildeInTheKnight. He was actually the 11th reviewer, but the 10th didn't really WRITE a review, it was just a face. CWilde actually SAID something, so it's going to them instead. Since it's been so long, this is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_**Good.**_

_Good._

_**Fine.**_

_Fine._

_**Oooh, you got it baaad! You're Fine-Fine-Good-Good fighting with yourself!**_

_Shut up._

Chad POV

I'm on my way to the Mack Falls set for rehearsals, since I kind of forgot about them when I was with Sonny.

Not a word, Conscience.

I opened the big double-doors leading to the set and stepped through them. Then I got attacked by Portlyn.

"Hey, Chad! Where have you been?! We had to postpone rehearsals while you were gone, so no one got ANY work done!" She whined.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't need to tell _you_ where _I've_ been." I said arrogantly as I pushed past her to the fake waterfall in front of me, hearing her whine to some poor mail man about me.

"Hey, there's my star! All right, let's take it from your confrontation with Devon by the waterfall." My director said, wasting no time getting things started. "Aaannnd... ACTION!" He yelled through his mega-phone.

Devon and I took our places on set and got in the mood of the scene.

"How can you do this?! You know how hard I worked to make that project, and you just destroyed it!" I yelled dramatically, pointing at him for emphasis.

"You and I both know that this isn't about the project. This is about something far greater." Devon said ominously.

"You don't mean!" I said, gasping.

"Yes. This is about..." He walked over to stand on the rock in front of the waterfall and spread his arms out grandly, "MY FALLS!" The fake thunder and lightning sounded and the lights grew dark.

"And, CUT!" The director yelled. "Great job, kids! Take five. You know what, take fifteen while you're at it. PORTLYN, CHASTITY, TIME FOR YOUR SCENE!" He yelled across the set at the two girls.

Devon and I walked off set. Devon ran over to the snack table and then proceeded to stuff his face with pretty much everything on the table.

I saw this as an opprotunity to go see Sonny.

But I can't go empty-handed. What should I bring...

Ooh, I know! I'll ask Portlyn what I should bring!

"Hey, Port!" I yelled, interrupting their fight scene.

She rolled her eyes and turned to me, arms folded across her chest.

"What should I bring a girl who's sick and stuck in bed all day?" I asked.

"Depends. Who's the girl?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh, no one." I said innocently.

She sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to get a name out of me. "How old is she?"

"16."

"What kind of stuff does she like?"

"Umm, I dunno." I shrugged.

She sighed again. "Okay... What's her personality like?"

Wow, that's a hard question. She's so hard to 's bright, cheerful, cutesy, funny...

"Umm... Sunny." I said at last.

"How 'bout like a bear or something." She shrugged.

"A bear... Thanks, Port!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

There's a gift shop that sells stuffed bears with customizable T-shirts in the studio! But I have to hurry if I don't wanna be late for rehearsals again.

I ran down the hallways until I finally arrived at the store. Panting, I walked up to the counter and waited for the girl who worked there to notice me.

She finally looked up from the shelves and saw me. She practically fainted when she realized who I was.

Ugh, fan girl.

"Y-you're Ch-Ch-Chad D-Dylan C-C-Cooper!" She stuttered, pointing a trembling finger at me.

"Yeah, yeah, can I just get some help?!" I yelled in frustration, getting more and more anxious by the second.

"O-oh, yes! Of course! How may I help you?" She smiled.

That's more like it.

"I need a bear." I said.

"Okay, what would you like on the T-shirt?"

Shoot, I hadn't even thought about that.

"Umm, how about a big sun?" I asked.

You know, because she's so sunny? Maybe it'll cheer her up.

"Coming right up. I just need three minutes to make the shirt. Feel free to browse until then." She said in a sicky-sweet voice.

I nodded and began to wander through the store.

They had a bunch of flowers and balloons and cards, but not much else. It seemed like one of those stores that guys who're in trouble with their girlfriends go to to get "I'm sorry" presents.

Does Sonny need a "Get well soon" card? Hmm...

I looked over the cards and found one that had sunflowers growing in front of a white picket fence with the sun shining down on the front, and on the inside it said, "I'm sure you'll be feeling sunny again in no time!"

It's kind of creepy how perfect this card is for her...

"Your bear's ready!" The girl yelled from behind the counter.

I picked up the card and the envelope and walked back to the counter.

I handed the girl the card and payed for it, not even waiting to get my change before I grabbed the bag and ran out of the store.

I slowed down as I neared Sonny's dressing room, and decided that I should sign the card.

I pulled it out of the bag and took the pen out of my pocket and wrote "Hope ya' feel better,"

I was going to write "Sonny", but then I realized that "Sonny" sounds a lot like "Sunny". Coincidince? I think not.

Ooh, what if I write "Sonshine"! You know, like "Sunshine", but with an O like "Sunny" and "Sonny".

I'm so clever.

I started writing again, "Hope ya' feel better, Sonshine! Chad :)"

Yes, I wrote a smiley face next to my name. It may be lame, but Sonny's gonna love it.

I put the card in the envelope and sealed it. Then I pulled the bear out of the bag and put the envelope in its paws so it looked like the bear was holding the card.

How cute am I?

Who knew I was good at this romance stuff? More reasons why I'm awesome.

I threw the bag away and walked up to the door to Sonny's dressing room.

Why am I so nervous?! I'm just bringing her a bear and a card!

_Didn't we already establish this?_ My conscience piped in.

Ugh, you again. Yeah, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't get nervous.

_You do when it comes to Sonny._ My concsience said teasingly.

If you're not gonna help, leave me alone!

_Sheesh, someone's grumpy..._

Really?!

_Fine, fine. Just relax. You have no reason to be nervous, you're just being nice to a friend. At least, that's what everyone else thinks. Calm down and be yourself!_

You're right. I just need to relax. Okay, here I go.

I straightened out my clothes and made sure my hair was perfect, then I knocked on the door, holding the bear in my other hand.

"Come in!" Sonny called from inside the room.

I walked inside as calmly as I could, holding my breath nervously.

"Hey, Chad!" She beamed. Then she gasped, "Oh my gosh, is that a bear?!"

Is that a good Oh my gosh, or a bad one?

Well, guess I'll find out...

**A/N: Whadja think? Sorry if it's not my best, I kinda got out of practice. But it's up! Lol, please tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm almost up to 20 reviews, so 25th reviewer gets the next chapter! Now click on that lonely little link down there and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I didn't quite get to 25 reviews, but I had this chapter written and I **_**had**_** to post it. Anyway, this is a super-long chapter to make up for that huge amount of time that I went without updating at all. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Haha, I forgot to put one of these last time. Anyway, I do not own SWAC or Selena Gomez. But I am exremely excited about the new SWAC on Sunday ;)**

_Previously..._

_I straightened out my clothes and made sure my hair was perfect, then I knocked on the door, holding the bear in my other hand._

_"Come in!" Sonny called from inside the room._

_I walked inside as calmly as I could, holding my breath nervously._

_"Hey, Chad!" She beamed. Then she gasped, "Oh my gosh, is that a bear?!"_

_Is that a good Oh my gosh, or a bad one?_

_Well, guess I'll find out..._

Chad POV

"Uh, yeah." I said nervously, shutting the door behind me.

"I love teddy bears! They're just so cute!" She exclaimed.

Whew, she likes it.

I walked over to her bed and held the bear out to her, not really knowing what to say.

"Wait, it's for me?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, of course!" I said, smiling at her to hide my nervousness.

"Thanks so much, Chad!" She said sweetly as she gently took the bear from me.

"A card, too?" She said happily, gently tearing open the envelope.

I held my breath again, waiting for her to finish reading the card.

She smiled when she saw the front, and when she read the inside her smile got wider.

She giggled right before she closed it, probably because she saw the smiley face.

"Chad, that's so sweet! Thank you. I would hug you, but I don't wanna get you sick, too!" She said with a sweet smile.

It wouldn't be so bad if I was sick with _you_.

Ugh, I'm turning into a mush ball!

_That's because you lo-ove her._ My conscience teased in a sing-song voice.

Seriously, shut. Up.

"Don't mention it." I said softly, smiling at her.

Haha! It's working! She's getting lost in my eyes!

_You're lost in hers too. _My conscience said.

Can you blame me? They're just so pretty and soft...

"Chad Dylan Cooper, return to the Mackenzie Falls set immediately." The intercom blared, bringing us both back to reality.

I _hate_ that stupid thing!

"Ugh, I guess I have to go again." I groaned.

"Oh, right." She mumbled, looking down. "Well, thanks again!" She smiled happily.

"No problem. This is my last rehearsal of the day, so I have the rest of the afternoon free. I'll come back and see you once I'm done." I said, smiling back.

"Okay, see you then!"

I turned and walked back to the door while she read the card again.

I opened the door, then stopped and turned back to her.

"By the way, I don't sign cards with a smiley face for just anyone." I said with a smirk.

She started to blush a little.

I winked and shut the door behind me.

Haha, I always leave the ladies speechless.

_You did it! Congrats!_ My conscience cheered.

Yup. Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything.

Time to go back to rehearsals...

* * *

Sonny POV

'I don't sign cards with smiley faces for just anyone.'

Does that mean he thinks I'm special?

Wait, no, it can't. He probably just did that to mess with me. He probably signs all of his autographs with smiley faces, too.

Yeah, I'm sure of it.

_If you're so sure, then why are you blushing?_ My conscience sneered.

I'm not blushing! I-it's just my fever!

_Suuure it is..._

Then Tawni came through the door.

"Hey, Sonny!" She greeted cheerfully as she sat down at her vanity.

"Hey, Tawn! How were rehearsals?"

"Well, Nico spent all day chasing after the new make-up girl, Marshall was on the phone with his mother for three hours, Grady accidentally glued his hand to his butt, and my costume got run over in the parking lot." She said, counting on her fingers as she named everyone.

"Grady glued his hand to his-" I began in disgust.

"Don't ask." She interrupted me.

I giggled, then picked up the bear Chad gave me and looked at the T-shirt.

Aww, what a cute little sun!

"Hey, where'd you get that bear?" Tawni asked curiously, looking at me in the mirror.

"Oh, Chad gave it to me." I said, feeling the soft fur.

"Really?! I didn't expect that from _him._" She said, sounding surprised.

"Why? He just picked it up on the way over here."

"No, Sonny. I've seen those bears before. They sell them at a little gift shop in the studio, but you have to request a special design on the shirt, then wait for them to make it. You don't just 'pick it up'." She said matter-of-factly, putting air-quotes around "pick it up".

"R-really?" I asked timidly.

"Really. It takes, like, five minutes to get it." She said while putting on her make-up.

You mean Chad actually put thought into it? If he did all that for the bear, then...

"He got me this card, too." I said, holding up the card for her to see.

She walked over and took it from me, carefully reading the inside, then she burst out laughing.

"Giiirl, you got a Mack Falls crushin' on yooouuu!" She teased, pointing at me.

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"He _never_ puts smiley faces on _anything_. Not even when he's texting! I only saw him put a smiley face on one thing: a picture that he drew for me when we were on 'The Goody Gang'." She giggled, still looking at the card.

"Psh, that doesn't mean anything! He probably just put that there to mess with me." I said in my stupid denial voice.

Why can't I stop doing that?!

"Did he, Sonny? Did he really?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Why did she have to use his line?!

"Psh, yeah! Yeah, that has to be it!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Psh, I am not!" I said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Whatever you say. All I know is, Chad is _totally_ crushin' on you. And I think you're crushin' on him, too." She said, dropping the card on the bed and walking back over to her vanity.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Defensive, much?" She said with a giggle.

Suddenly we heard the intercom blare, "Tawni Hart, your limo is here."

"Whoops, gotta go! Good luck with your denial!" She sang on her way out the door.

"I'm not in denial!" I yelled as she shut the door.

Ugh, Tawni can be so annoying! Still, I hope she's right about the card and the bear.

_Right, but you only care about that because of how much you like him._ My conscience said evenly.

Right.

Wait, don't you pull a Gomez on me!

_Haha, you fell for it!_

Nu-uh!

_You totally did! You said you like him!_ My conscience teased.

Ugh, shut up.

_You like him, you like him!_ My conscience said in a sing-song voice.

Okay, maybe just a little. But he doesn't feel the same way!

_I dunno, didn't you hear what Tawni said?_

Well, yeah. But what if she's wrong!

_There's only one way to find out..._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and Chad stepped through.

"Hey, Sonny!" He said cheerfully, shutting the door behind him.

Wow, he seems happy...

* * *

Chad POV

Wow, I'm so nervous.

_Chillax, man!_ My conscience said.

Easy for you to say, you're not the one who likes her.

_Haha, that's true. But you still need to calm down! You need to be confident!_

Right, just be confident! I can do this!

"Hey, Chad!" She responded happily.

Hey, look! She's still holding the bear! How good am I?

"You feeling any better?" I asked, walking over to stand beside her bed.

"Yeah, actually! Especially since you gave me this bear." She said, fingering the soft T-shirt.

"I'm glad you like it." I said with a smile.

"Where'd you get it? I wanna get one for my mom for Mother's Day." She said happily.

"Oh, I just picked it up at a little gift shop in the studio."

I don't wanna tell her how long it took me to get it.

"Cool." She said quietly, looking down and grinning.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to catch her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fantastic!" She said happily, still smiling widely.

"Well, I see you're getting your peppiness back." I chuckled.

"Yup. So, how were your rehearsals?" She asked.

"Well, I performed flawlessly, as usual." I said with a smirk, popping my collar.

"Shut up." She giggled, smacking me in the arm lightly.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, laughing and holding my arm.

We laughed for a minute, then quieted down and just looked at eachother.

I cleared my throat.

"So, I'm kinda hungry, you want some fro-yo?" I asked, gesturing with my thumb to the door.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Okay, I'll be right back, then!" I said, flashing her a smile as I headed toward the door.

Suddenly the door was flung open and I saw Zoro standing in the doorway looking panicked.

"Sonny, you gotta help me!" She cried.

**A/N: Hi again! This chapter's so long that you've probably forgotten about me by now. Haha, just kidding :P This chapter isn't dedicated to anyone, but the next one will be dedicated to my 25th reviewer (as long as the review is actually a review, not just a smiley face :P). Oh, and this chapter gives me enough posted words to be a beta reader! So if you need a beta, just look for me! Please review :D**

**P.S. Who else misses the review button? Now it's just a little link :(**


	6. Dedicated to GleeLovingTwiHardSWACFan

**A/N: Hiya! This chapter is as long as the last one! Wanna know why this one's so long? 'Cause I'm goin' on a cruise to the Bahamas tomorrow and I won't be back 'till Monday! I can sense your extreme jealousy. Anyway, on the cruise there's no Wi-fi and no cell phone service, so I'm gonna be incommunicado. Please enjoy this chapter enough to last you a few days :P**

**Disclaimer: My clone who lives in the mirror owns SWAC, but she won't share, so I don't own any of it :(**

_Previously..._

_"So, I'm kinda hungry, you want some fro-yo?" I asked, gesturing with my thumb to the door._

_"Yeah, sure." She said._

_"Okay, I'll be right back, then!" I said, flashing her a smile as I headed toward the door._

_Suddenly the door was flung open and I saw Zoro standing in the doorway looking panicked._

_"Sonny, you gotta help me!" She cried._

Chad POV

Oh, great. It's the weird kid. What could she possibly want?

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked worriedly.

The eleven year-old ran up to Sonny's bed.

"Bernie went missing!" She shrieked.

"Oh, no!" Sonny cried.

"Wait a minute, who's Bernie?" I asked, confused.

"Bernie is Zora's pet snake." She said.

"You mean a snake is loose in the studio?!" I yelled.

"Zora, where did you last see him?" Sonny asked calmly.

"He was in his cage in my air vent. The one over Chip's dressing room. I left for some fro-yo, and when I came back the lid was off the cage and he was gone!" She said frantically.

"Who's Chip?!" I yelled.

I'm sick of all of these names I don't know!

"You're Chip. Grady and Nico started calling you Chip Drama Pants a while back, so they call you Chip for short." Sonny answered me with an amused giggle.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Why are we still standing here?! Bernie won't find himself! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Zoro ordered us, pointing toward the door.

"Okay, we're coming. You go on ahead." Sonny told her.

Zora nodded and ran out the door, muttering something about "Chip Lazy Pants".

Sonny started to slide out of bed.

"Woah, wait a minute. You're sick, remember?" I stopped her.

"Chad, I'm fine. We're just going to be looking for a little snake. It shouldn't take long." She said, standing up.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can go without you while you stay here..." I trailed off, mumbling the last bit.

"Chad, that's so sweet!" She smiled. "But I'm really fine."

"Fine." I said.

"Good." She said, smiling.

"Good." I smiled back.

"So we're good?" She giggled.

"Oh, we're so good." I winked and walked out.

Sonny POV

We ran down the hallway to Chad's dressing room.

When we got there we found Zora under the bed looking for Bernie.

"I'll check the left side, you check the right." I instructed Chad.

He nodded and set to work.

I looked under pillows, behind pictures, in drawers, but I didn't find Bernie.

Zora and Chad were still searching the other half of the room.

Suddenly I saw something black dart across the floor out of the corner of my eye.

That must be Bernie!

He slithered quickly out the door, and I followed, running as fast as I could to keep up with him.

We ran for a while until I finally cornered the snake in a dead-end hallway.

I stopped running.

As I tried to catch my breath, the room started spinning and I felt my face heating up.

Uh-oh.

Chad POV

Zoro and I searched this whole half of the room, and still no snake.

"Sonny, did you find him?" I asked, turning around to the other half of the room.

I didn't see her.

"Sonny?" I asked, walking across the room.

Still no sign of her.

"Sonny?" I asked a little more desperately.

This can't be good.

I ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Please let Sonny be okay.

I ran down hallways and around corners, but still didn't see her.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud _THUD_.

"Sonny?" I ran down the hallway in the direction of the noise.

I rounded a corner and gasped.

Sonny lay on the ground motionless in front of the snake.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed, kneeling on the ground next to her.

She was still breathing, and had no bite-marks on her.

Whew, she must've just fainted from her fever.

Then Zoro came running up behind me.

"You found Bernie!" She exclaimed happily, running over to the snake and picking it up.

"You walk in and see this scene, and the _snake_ is what you care about?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said bluntly.

Then she walked towards me.

"What's up with her?" She asked, gesturing to Sonny.

"She collapsed chasing _your_ stupid snake!" I pointed at Zoro accusingly.

She gasped and held the snake closer to her body.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Bernie. Come on, let's get back to our warm, cozy air vents." She spoke to the snake, petting its head.

She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked away.

Ugh, that girl is so annoying! It's her stupid fault Sonny fainted.

Although, I did let her go when I knew she was sick.

Maybe this is _my_ fault.

_Yep, you're right. You're a terrible person! How are you going to live with yourself after this?! What did poor Sonny ever do to you?! Frankly, I'll never look at you the same way again!_ My conscience yelled at me.

Oh, very funny.

_I thought so._ My conscience said smugly.

Sonny just fainted because of me, and all you can do is make fun of me?!

_Yeah, pretty much._

Thanks, I feel so much better now.

_Haha, I'm just kidding! Look, there's no way that you could've stopped Sonny from doing what she wanted. You know how stubborn she is. Just because you couldn't make her stay in bed, doesn't mean this is your fault._

That's true, I guess. But I should've realized she was gone earlier! Then I might've at least been able to catch her when she fell! It's my fault she hit the floor!

_No, it's not! She's the one who went off on her own, so it's her fault she fainted!_

Oh, so now you're saying it's her fault for being sick. That's real nice, Conscience.

_Ugh, you're hopeless! I give up! Just carry her back to her room and put her in bed._

Fine.

I gently picked Sonny up and carried her bridal-style, with her head resting against my chest.

Her head is resting against my chest...

Do I _have_ to put her down?

We arrived at her dressing room.

I carried her over to her bed and set her down gently.

She looks so innocent.

I pulled a chair over and set it beside her bed.

I took her hand and stroked it slowly.

I'll wait right here until she wakes up.

Sonny POV

I started to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw surprised me.

Chad was sitting in a chair next to my bed, he was asleep and slumped forward, resting his head on my bed.

What really surprised me, though, was the fact that he was holding my hand.

I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he looked, falling forward in his chair.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning.

I can't believe Chad stayed here all night with me!

_That's 'cause he likes you._ My conscience teased.

No he doesn't.

_Does too._

Does not.

_Does too._

Does not.

_Does not._

Thanks for admitting it!

_Drat! That always works._

Yeah, but I've done that to Chad so many times that I can't possibly fall for it.

_We'll see about that..._

I gently rubbed Chad's hand with my thumb, and I swear I saw him smile a little in his sleep.

My heart started to race.

It's probably just my imagination.

But a girl can dream, right?

See you in the morning, Chad.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Glee-Loving-TwiHard-SWAC-Fan, who not only was the 25th reviewer, but wrote a real review, too! Hurray for them :P Anyway, I have officially written ALL of the main SWAC characters into my story, AND I've done it in both Sonny's and Chad's POV! Yay for me! And lastly, I respond to all of my reviewers, but your response will be a little delayed this weekend! So when you review (which I know you will.) don't expect a response immediately :) So... Why are you still reading this? Click that link down there and review! I know you wanna :P**


	7. Dedicated to Cassie Rene

**A/N: Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry about taking so long to post this! Would you believe Candyface broke my computer? No? Umm... I ate a Chad Dylan Cooper Safari Bar and started to shrink, have intermittent hearing loss, and Fun House Vision so I couldn't see to type! Still nothing? Fine. Anyway, this chapter is my best yet! And, as I promised, more Channy! And the Consciences are teasing them again! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Speaking of figments of your imagination, Sterling Knight is her to tell you that I own SWAC!**

**Sterling: Umm, no you don't.**

**Me: Didn't I give you a script?**

**Sterling: Just admit you don't own SWAC.**

**Me: Fine, I don't own SWAC.**

**Sterling: (as if speaking to a small child) Now was that so hard?**

**Me: (menacingly) Don't make me imagine Zac Efron...**

**Sterling: *shudders* A fate worse than death.  
**

_Previously..._

_I gently rubbed Chad's hand with my thumb, and I swear I saw him smile a little in his sleep._

_My heart started to race._

_It's probably just my imagination._

_But a girl can dream, right?_

_See you in the morning, Chad._

Chad POV

Wow.

I slumped forward in my chair and laid my head on her bed.

I could watch her sleep all day.

_Haha, you're so cheesy! You've been sitting there watching her for three hours!_ My conscience pointed out.

What? No way it's been that long!

I glanced at the clock.

2:00 AM? I can't believe it's been that long!

_I understand that you were in Sonny Land, so I'll let it slide._ My conscience said nonchalantly.

Was not!

_Was too!_

Was not!

_Was too!_

Was not!

_Was not!_

Was too!

_Ha! Gotcha'!_

Urgh, I can't believe I fell for that! Sonny does it to me so much that I should see it coming by now.

_Dude, you do realize that you just lost an argument with yourself, right?_

Yeah, but that doesn't count. Even my sub-conscience is awesome, so how could I win?

_True, true._

Suddenly, Sonny started to stir.

What do I do?

_Don't look at me, man._

Gee, thanks, Conscience.

_Anytime._

Oi.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, and then she rubbed my hand with her thumb.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

My heart sped up inside my chest, and it took all I had to keep up my illusion of sleep.

Eventually I heard Sonny's breathing become slow and steady and her grip on my hand loosened.

Whew, she's finally asleep again.

_You shouldn't have pretended to be asleep._ My conscience scolded.

I know, but it would've been weird if she woke up and saw me lying on her bed staring at her while holding her hand.

_Yeah, I guess you're right._

I'm always right. Now leave me alone!

_You don't have to be so smug about it..._ My conscience pouted.

* * *

Sonny POV

I woke up slowly, not wanting to get out of bed.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

Suddenly I remembered what happened with Chad last night.

My heart started beating faster as I thought about how he stayed with me so late.

Speaking of Chad, where is he?

His chair was still by the bed, but he was nowhere to be found.

I glanced at the clock, which read 9:30 AM

Hey, I got to sleep-in today!

I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then I slipped out of the covers and onto the floor.

I turned to make my bed, and I noticed a folded piece of paper on the little table next to my bed.

Curious, I picked up the paper and opened it.

It read:

_Sonny,_

_Sorry I had to leave so early. I have some Mack Falls stuff to take care of before rehersals today. But I have time for breakfast at 10:00 if you're interested. I'll meet you in the Commissary._

_Chad Dylan Cooper, the Greatest Actor of Our Generation_

"Greatest Actor of Our Generation"?

Really, Chad? Really?

_Focus, Sonny! It's 9:30 already!_ My conscience snapped me back to reality.

Wait, 9:30?

I only have half an hour!

_That's what I've been trying to tell you!_ My conscience yelled in exasperation.

Okay, okay, I'm going!

I tossed the note carelessly on my un-made bed and ran to the closet.

Gotta hurry!

Chad POV

I looked down the hallway for Sonny, as I had been doing for the past five minutes.

I glanced at my watch for the twentieth time.

10:03

What if she's not coming? What if she was weirded out by the invite? Was I being too pushy? Should I have left out the "Greatest Actor of Our generation" thing? Maybe she thought I was being arrogant! What if sh-

_Chillax, man! You're harshing my mellow, brah._ My conscience said lazily.

And _why_ are you talking like that?

_I was getting bored and thought I'd change things up a little._

Okaaaay...

_Anyway, stop worrying. She probably just overslept._

How do _you_ know?

_Conscience Intuition._

What?

_You know, like Women's Intuition, but for Consciences._

Uh-huh...

Then Sonny came walking quickly down the hallway.

"Sorry I'm late! I overslept." She panted, stopping in front of me.

_And you doubted me._ My conscience chided.

Shut it.

"No problem. Shall we?" I asked with a smirk, holding the door for her.

"We shall." She giggled, stepping inside.

We walked over to the table that had all of the breakfast food on it: pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and fruit.

Sonny got a bowl of oatmeal and an apple and sat down at a table.

I picked up a banana and followed, sitting across from her.

"Just a banana?" She asked, looking at the yellow fruit in my hand.

"Yeah, I had a Chad Dylan Cooper Safari Bar earlier, so I'm good." I smirked, opening the banana. "It brings out the beast in me." I said, taking a quick bite and giving her a wild-eyed look, trying hard to keep from laughing.

"I thought you were off of those." She laughed.

"Yeah, turns out those 'side-effects' weren't real. All in my head." I shrugged.

She giggled and took a bite of her oatmeal.

"So, you feel any better today?" I asked.

"A _lot_. I think I can rehearse with my cast today!" She said cheerfully.

"You sure you're up to it?" I asked worriedly.

"Chad, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Just making sure." I said, taking another bite of my banana.

Then it was quiet.

_Awkward._ My conscience sang.

Shut up.

_Ooh, ask her about last night! See if she remembers anything!_

What?

_I meant about the whole collapsing thing._

Oh, right.

"So, did you sleep well?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh, y-yeah. Like a rock. Never woke up once. Out like a light. Didn't see you once until now." She rambled nervously, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Ha, she totally remembers.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"Wh-what happened? N-nothing happened last night! I-I was asleep the whole time!" She stuttered, her face turning red.

"I meant with Zoro's snake." I chuckled.

"O-oh, right. Let's see..." She trailed off, trying to remember. "I remember chasing Bernie down the hallway, cornering him, then I got really dizzy and everything went black. The next thing I remember is..." She stopped, looking back at me.

"Is?" I encouraged her, knowing full-well what she was thinking about.

"I-is waking up in bed." She said quickly, turning red again. "What happened?"

"Well, I came looking for you, and I heard this loud thump. I went to investigate and I found you on the floor, passed out from your fever." I explained.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Bernie?" She exclaimed.

Why is everyone, including Sonny, more worried about this stupid snake than Sonny's health?

"He's fine. Zoro got him and took him to who-knows-where."

"Whew." She sighed with relief.

"Oh, and thanks. For taking care of me, I mean." She said quietly, staring at her oatmeal.

"Anytime." I shrugged.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When we were both done, we walked out the door and down the hallway.

We stopped in front of the prop house.

"Well, guess I'll see you later." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Then we heard a muffled yell of "THEY HAVE CHEESE-FLAVORED WHAT?"

"Sorry, that's Grad-" She was cut-off by the door suddenly being shoved open.

The door flew out, hitting Sonny and knocking her straight into me.

I instinctivly wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her, and we both went down, her landing on top of me.

A loud _THUD_ was heard as our heads hit the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Cloudy and Rainy running down the hallway at top speed, no doubt on their way to the Commissary.

"Jerks." I muttered.

I heard a quiet "Ow" and realized that Sonny was still lying on top of me.

"You okay?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said, lifting her head and holding her forehead, which probably hit the floor even with me there.

Then I realized that the back of my own head was stinging.

She looked at me and started to realize that she landed on me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, moving to the ground and sitting on her knees.

"It's all right. Wasn't your fault." I said, sitting up and putting a hand on the throbbing spot on my head.

"Did you hit your head?" She gasped.

_Overreact much?_ My conscience chimed in.

Darn it!

_What?_

I was hoping that if I hit my head you would go away, but I guess it didn't work.

_After all I've done for you? How rude!_

Yep, but totally worth it.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Let me see." She said, grabbing my wrist.

"I'm okay!" I insisted.

"Chad." She said firmly.

"Ugh, fine." I said, moving my hand and turning so she could see.

"Just a bump." She said after a few seconds of examination.

"Told ya' I was fine." I said.

Then she did something completely unexpected.

She kissed the sore spot.

She laughed when she saw my stunned expression.

"My mom always says that kissing a bump always makes it heal faster." She explained with a giggle.

"Oh. Thanks." I said.

She brushed her hair out of her face and winced when she touched her forehead.

I couldn't resist.

I used both hands to hold her hair out of her face, then I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

I pulled back, but didn't move my hands.

She gazed into my eyes, a blush creeping onto her face.

My heart was beating rapidly, mostly because she didn't try to move away.

Slowly, as if we were being pulled together, we both started to lean forward.

The gap between our faces started to close.

We were a fraction of an inch away, and Sonny closed her eyes.

Closer.

Closer.

And...

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-BE-LEEP_

Sonny's cell phone rang.

We gasped in surprise and pulled apart quickly.

But I was so close!

I let my hands fall down to my lap as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

My face felt hot and my heart was beating quickly.

I could see Sonny's face was bright red as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked quietly, still in shock.

"But Tawni, I-" She cried.

Of course Blondie was the one who ruined the moment.

"But I didn't-"

"I'll be right there." She sighed.

"That was Tawni. I have to go to our dressing room immediately." She said grudgingly, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Right." I said, standing up and offering her my hand.

She took it and stood up.

"Wish me luck." She sighed, brushing herself off.

"Good luck!" I called as she walked briskly down the hallway.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

So close!

* * *

Sonny POV

So close!

Why did Tawni have to ruin it?

I sighed as I opened the door to the dressing room.

"Why, Sonny? Why?" She yelled as soon as I walked in.

"What have I EVER done to you?" She exclaimed, walking over to me.

"I didn't do anything!" I cried.

"And now you're LYING to me!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"Why did you take it?" She yelled.

"I didn't take anything!"

"I can't believe you just took something of mine and skipped on over to have breakfast with your little 'boyfriend'!" She sneered, putting air-quotes around "boyfriend".

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I asked, blushing.

"Aha, so you admit you took it!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"Nooo, I admit I had breakfast with Chad. How did you find out about that?"

"Oh." She said flatly.

"You left your little note on your bed." She said, holding up the note Chad left me this morning.

Whoops...

"Anyway, back to the point. You took my stuff and then lied to me about it! Be prepared to experience the wrath of TAWNI HART!" She yelled overdramatically, pointing at me.

_Drama queen._ My conscience scoffed.

Be quiet!

"I'm telling you, I didn't-" I began in exasperation.

"Up-bup-bup," she put a hand up to silence me, "no more. Now leave!" She pointed to the door.

"But this is my dressing room too..."

"I said leave." She said with a glare.

"Fine, fine." I said, walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

Wait a minute, she's my ride home!

Then I got a text.

_To: Sonny_  
_From: Chad_

_Everything all right? I heard yelling._

_To: Chad  
__From: Sonny_

_Honestly, I don't know._

**A/N: Ooh, drama! What is Tawni mad about? Will Sonny ever get a ride home? Will Chad ever win an argument? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Well, except for the last one. We all know the answer to that ;) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Cassie Rene, the 35th reviewer! Congrats! Next dedication is 45! Keep reviewing, people! Okay, lastly, I got a Twitter account to keep you updated on my latest excuse for not writing! Yay! Haha, my name is "AmusingAbbie" without the quotes. Follow me and you just might get some useless rambling :P All right, I think that's everything! Now... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I know, it's been forever since my last chapter. My internet was down for over a week! Then I had more family stuff, so I couldn't even write ahead! UGH! Anyway, who else thought that Falling for the Falls was the epic-est episode ever? I LOVED it! But did anyone else notice that it was kind of like a FanFic? They were a little OOC. But it was awesome anyway! I'm psyched for the next episode XD Okay, I'll let you all read now.**

**Disclaimer: I was going to have Chad Dylan Cooper tell you that I don't own SWAC, but I saw part of High School Musical the other day and I haven't been able to find him since... Anyway, SWAC is not mine.

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_"I said leave." Tawni said with a glare._

_"Fine, fine." I said, walking out the door and shutting it behind me._

_Wait a minute, she's my ride home!_

_Then I got a text._

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Chad**_

_**Everything all right? I heard yelling.  
**_

_**To: Chad**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Honestly, I don't know.  


* * *

**_

Sonny POV

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Are you okay?  
_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Yeah, I'm fine. Tawni is blaming me for taking her stupid lipstick, and when I told her I didn't take it, she kicked me out.  
_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Yikes. So what're you gonna do?  
_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I'm gonna get some fro-yo :P  
_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Haha, I'll meet you there. Things are pretty boring over here at The Falls.  
_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Kk, see ya there ;)_

_Awww, he wants to have fro-yo with you!_ My conscience teased.

Ugh, leave me alone.

* * *

Chad POV

_Boring? That's your excuse?_ My conscience asked.

Hey, I got a date with her, didn't I?

_A date, huh?_ My conscience teased.

U-uh, did I say date? Wh-what I meant was... Uh... I got nothin'.

_Haha, I win again! Now run off to your little "date"._ My conscience sang.

Fine.

_Dude, I'm not Sonny._ My conscience said flatly.

Oh, right... Hahaha... Gotta go!

_You can't run away from your conscience, man._

Wanna bet? I'll race you to the Commissary!

_Wooow... Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. You're on!_

Aaaand... GO!

**Sonny POV

* * *

**

I walked down the hallway towards the Commissary, thinking about Chad.

Why the sudden self-invite to hang out with me?

_He li-ikes you! _My conscience sang.

No. He doesn't.

_Keep telling yourself that._

Leave me alo-

My train of thought was interrupted as someone flew by me on their way to the Commissary.

"Chad?" I said to myself.

I walked more quickly to the door, very curious as to why Chad was running like that.

"Chad?" I asked as I walked through the doorway, spotting him sitting at a small table, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" He called, quickly standing up and smoothing down his clothes.

"Why were you running like that?" I asked.

"U-um, well, I-I... ha, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oookaaay..." I said slowly. "Let's just get some fro-yo."

"Yeah." He agreed, leading the way to the frozen yogurt machine.

He got there first and grabbed a bowl.

"What'll it be?" He asked, turning to me, empty bowl in hand.

"Oh, umm... vanilla!" I finally decided.

He poured it into the bowl and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing a spoon and sitting at a table.

Chad soon followed, his bowl full of chocolate fro-yo.

He sat down across from me and began to eat.

"So..." I took a bite of my yogurt.

"So..." He said.

"Uh, how was rehearsal?" I asked, proud of myself for thinking of something to talk about.

"Well, I don't have to tell you that I was awesome." He said, popping his collar.

"Other than that?" I giggled.

"Well, I finished all of my scenes early, so I was just hanging out, drinking loganberry smoothies." He shrugged.

"I forgot you guys had those." I said, taking another bite.

"Yeah." He said.

Well, that's the end of that topic...

"So... what went on with Tawni?" He asked.

"Well, I went to see her and she went off on this whole rant about how she 'didn't do anything,' then she blamed me for taking her lipstick, and when I denied it, she told me I would 'experience the wrath of Tawni Hart,' then she kicked me out." I explained in a rush.

"Uh, don't you guys share a dres-" He began.

"Yeah." I sighed, nodding sadly.

"Wow." he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And now I don't know what to do. I mean, the ride home isn't a problem, I'll just have my mom pick me up. But I don't know how to prove to Tawni that I'm innocent!" I said, hoping that he would have the answer.

"Hmm... Well, do you have any idea who might've done it?" He asked after thinking for a while.

"The possible culprits are Zora, Nico, and Grady. I don't think it was Nico or Grady because they were to busy running over us to take it." I giggled.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Well, that just leaves Zora."

"Yup. Hey, you said Zora!" I pointed out.

"And?" He asked.

"Usually you call her Zoro because you said learning their names was too much effort! But you just called her by her name!" I exclaimed.

"N-no... I said Zoro!" He defended himself nervously.

"You know her na-ame, you know her na-ame!" I sang.

"You're hearing things! I said Zora!" He said.

"Ha! You did it again!" I said with satisfaction.

"Ugh, fine. Yes, I know her name." He admitted grudgingly. "Now can we just focus?"

"Fine." I said.

"Fine."

"Good." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled back.

"So we're good?" I grinned.

"Oh, we're _so_ good." He smirked. "Okay, so we need to find out if Zora did it."

Did he just say we?

_Of course he did! He LIKES YOU!_ My conscience screamed.

Be quiet!

"Right." I nodded.

"So, first we need to lure her out of the vent. Then we need to tie her up so she can't get away. After that we need to-" He said.

"Or we could just ask her." I said bluntly.

"Oh. Right." He said sheepishly, leaning back in his chair and taking a huge bite of fro-yo.

"Zora, come down here!" I yelled at the air vent.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, looking at me strangely.

"Calling Zora." I said.

"Sonny, I don't think she-" He chuckled.

"What's up?" Zora asked, now standing behind him.

"Woah!" Chad yelled jumping out of his chair and doing that weird Kung-Fu chop thing.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Chad yelled, smoothing down his shirt.

"Sneak?" Zora asked with confusion, looking at me for an explanation

"He's not used to you yet." I shrugged.

She nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you've seen Tawni's lipstick. She can't find it." I said.

"Lipstick? I think I saw Nico holding some." She answered.

"Great! Where is he?" I asked happily.

"I think he's on the _So Random!_ set."

"Thanks, Zora!"

"Anytime." She said. "Bye, Sonny! And Chip." She rolled her eyes and walked behind us.

"Chip again? Seriously?" He exclaimed, turning to look at her. "Wait, where did she go?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Who knows?" I laughed.

"Scary..." He said.

"A little." I agreed.

"Well, shall we go find Cloudy?" He asked.

Cloudy? Well, I guess we'll just take it one name at a time.

"We shall." I nodded, following him out the door. "Oh, wait!" I said, glancing over my shoulder.

"What?" He asked, looking at me.

"We didn't clean up the table!" I said.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll just stay here and clean up, you go ahead." I said.

"I'll help." He said, turning to go back to the table.

"No, I'll do it. You're already helping with the whole Tawni thing." I smiled.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully.

"Okay, see you in a minute. Text me when you're done." He said, walking out the door.

"Okay!"

I walked back over to the table and began to clean up.

I started humming because that always makes cleaning fun.

I finished and pulled out my phone.

As I walked toward the door I texted Chad.

_To: Chad  
From:Sonny_

_Done. See you in a few :)_

As soon as I hit Send, I ran straight into somebody and dropped my phone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I looked up. "I wasn't watching where I was-" I gasped when I saw who it was.

Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

**A/N: I was just two reviews short of a dedication! So close! Oh well. So, dedication is still up for grabs! It goes to the 45th reviewer! And who did Sonny run into? Does Nico have Tawni's lipstick? Will Chad ever get used to Zora? And most importantly, is Sonny's phone okay? All this and more in the next chapter! Oh, and the phone has a ten percent higher chance of survival for every review I get, so review, people! Don't let an innocent phone die.**


	9. Dedicated to BunnyandChannylove

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 9! I'm so proud of myself! And incredibly tired! Yay! Haha, this is how much I love all of my readers. I'm willing to stay up until 3:30 AM writing for you! You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I get it already! I don't own SWAC! Stop reminding me!

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_As I walked toward the door I texted Chad._

_**To: Chad**_

_**From:Sonny**_

_**Done. See you in a few :)**_

_As soon as I hit Send, I ran straight into somebody and dropped my phone._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I looked up. "I wan't watching where I was-" I gasped when I saw who it was._

_Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

_

Sonny POV

Standing directly in front of me was none other than James Conroy.

_Didn't you get rid of that guy in Season One?_ My conscience asked.

I thought so. Wait, Season One?

James picked up my phone and handed it to me.

"Uh, thanks." I said quietly, taking the phone from him.

"Man, long time, no see, eh?" He asked casually, as if nothing bad ever happened between us.

"Uh, yeah." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So, how've ya' been?" He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Is he trying to make small-talk?

"Uh, good, good. And you?" I asked nervously.

"Pretty good. I got a part-time job working in the Commissary here." He said, looking around.

"Really? Uh, good for you, I guess." I said, still at a loss for words.

_Awkward!_ My conscience sang.

"Yeah. So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of eachother." He said, gauging my reaction.

What's that supposed to mean?

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." I shrugged.

"Yeah, great. So, guess I'll see you later." He shifted his weight from one side to the other.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded.

"Good. See ya'!" He called as he walked to the lunch counter.

I blinked and walked out the door, still dumbfounded.

What just happened?

* * *

Chad POV

Where _is_ she?

_Probably still cleaning up your mess._ My conscience said nonchalantly.

NO, she isn't. She just texted me saying she was on her way.

_I dunno, maybe she met a guy and they're going out for smoothies or something._

Puh-lease, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that, right? Oh my gosh, she might be doing that!

_Dude, chill! I'm just kidding!_ My conscience chuckled.

But what if you're right? Or what if some guy kidnapped her? She might be in trouble!

_Calm down. I don't think that-_

I'm coming, Sonny!

_I give up.

* * *

_

Sonny POV

I walked quickly down the hallway to meet up with Chad.

_So, what do you think was up with Conroy back there?_ My conscience asked.

I don't even know. And why would he show up all of a sudden? And that whole bit about us 'seeing a lot of eachother' was weird too.

_Maybe he wants to get back together with you._ My conscience suggested.

I don't think that's it. We taught him a pretty good lesson last time.

_Yeah, you're right. Plus, you've got Chad now._

Yup. Hey, wait a minute! What did I tell you about doing that? !

_You wouldn't mind it if I wasn't right._ My conscience pointed out.

Yeah, well... Oh, look, there's Chad!

_Hey, don't change the subject on me!_

"Hey, Chad!" I waved as I walked over to him.

"Sonny! There you are. What took you so long?" He asked, looking worried.

_Aww, he __**so**__ cares._

Shut up.

"Sorry, I was on my way out when I literally ran into somebody. You'll never guess who." I said.

"Umm, Selena Gomez?" He guessed.

"I wish." I mumbled. "No, it was James Conroy."

"Wait, what's Conroy doing here?" Chad demanded.

"Apparently he got a part-time job at the Commissary." I sighed.

"Great, now I have to see that guy every day." He grumbled.

"I know, but we just have to make the best of it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what did he want?" Chad asked curiously.

"I don't even know. He seemed kind of nervous, and he didn't really _say_ anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, our conversation went a little like: how've you been? Good, and you? Good. I got a job here. Good for you. Yeah, so we'll be seeing a lot of eachother. Yeah. See ya'." I said quickly.

"Wait, 'seeing a lot of eachother?'"

"Weird, right? I don't know where that came from."

"Sounds like he wants to get back together with you." Chad grumbled.

"Maybe, but I thought we got him pretty good last time, why would he want to come back?" I asked, confused.

"Probably because you're worth it." He stared at me softly.

"What?" I asked quietly, my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

"Um, I mean," he blinked and shook his head as if coming out of a daze, "probably because he... likes a challenge?" He said uncertainly, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, right. Maybe. Anyway, let's focus on getting Tawni's lipstick." I said, partially because I was done talking about James, but mostly trying to distract myself from thinking about Chad's slip-of-the-tongue.

_You know, normally when people speak without thinking, they say exactly what's on their mind..._

Please, Chad didn't mean that. I think.

_You never know..._

"Yeah." He agreed and led the way to the _So Random!_ set.

* * *

Chad POV

That was close!

_I'll say! Nice save, by the way._ My conscience said approvingly.

Thanks. I just hope Sonny doesn't think anything of it...

_Are you sure you don't want her to believe it even a little bit?_

Okay, maybe a _little_.

We arrived at the _So Random!_ set and found Cloudy sitting at one of the vanities holding a small metal tube and looking over his script.

"Nico!" Sonny called, walking over to him.

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" He greeted cheerfully, then he looked at me. "Chad." He said with disgust.

"_Random._" I retorted.

"Nico, can we have Tawni's lipstick back?" Sonny pleaded.

"What lipstick?" He looked confused.

"The lipstick you're holding!" She pointed at the tube in his hand.

"Oh, this isn't lipstick! They're mints! See?" He took the top off and showed her the small white candies inside.

"Oh." She said, disappointed.

Urgh, I hate seeing her so sad.

"Well, have you _seen_ any lipstick?" I asked, walking closer.

"I think Grady had some. You could go ask him." He shrugged.

"Great, thanks! See ya' later!" She called cheerfully as she waved and walked out.

"Bye, Sonny!" He called back. "Chad."

"_Random._" I sneered before I followed Sonny through the door.

"So where's Rainy?" I asked once we were back in the hallway.

"He should be in his dressing room." She answered, then led the way.

Once we arrived, she knocked on the door and called his name.

No answer.

This time I yelled.

Still nothing.

Sonny tried the door.

"Locked." She said. "Wait, what time it it?" She asked nervously.

"Umm," I glanced at my watch, "4:30."

"Oh. That explains it." She sighed.

"What?"

"He already went home for the day."

"This early?"

"Well, he and his mom take a mother-son knitting class once a week, and it just happened to be today." She explained.

"Mother-son knitting?" I laughed.

"What? It's great for his hand-eye coordination." She scoffed.

"Of course it is."

"Now what am I gonna do?" She asked as she leaned her back against the wall and folded her arms across her chest.

"I guess we have to wait 'til tomorrow." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

"Well, if you want, I could give you a ride-" I began.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set immediately." The intercom interrupted me.

I thought that thing was done!

"Sorry, I have to go again." I groaned.

"Yeah, no problem." She nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I walked to the set.

"Yeah, bye!" She waved.

* * *

Sonny POV

But he was gonna ask me if I wanted a ride home! Stupid intercom!

_Guess you need to call your mom._

No duh.

I dialed her number and put the phone up to my ear.

_"Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hey, mom."

_"Oh, Sonny! What's going on?"_

"Can you come pick me up?"

_"Sure! I'll be there in fifteen!"_

"Thanks!"

_"No problem. Love ya' sweetie!"_

"Love you too. Bye."

Great, one problem solved.

* * *

***fifteen minutes later*

* * *

**

_MOO! MOO!_

My phone rang as I stood outside waiting for my mother,

"Hello?"

_"Sonny, I'm sorry, I got stuck at work and I can't come pick you up."_ My mom's apologetic voice came through the phone.

"Oh. No problem. See you at home."

_"Sorry again! Bye!"_

I hung up the phone and, as if on cue, it started to rain heavily.

"Just great." I said to myself as I stood in the pouring rain, now soaked completely through.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad's voice behind me

"What are you doing out here? ! You'll catch pneumonia!" He exclaimed, walking over to me.

"I was waiting for my mom, who just said she can't come because of work."

"And so you decided to come out here and get sick again?" He asked sarcastically.

I laughed.

He was now soaked too. A few strands of wet blond hair clung to his face as he smiled.

"Come inside." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the door.

Once we were inside, he held onto my hand for a little longer than he needed to.

Not that I minded.

"Well now what do I do? My last possible ride can't come." I said.

Why do I keep asking him that? !

_Two reasons. First: because he's known what to do everytime you've asked him. And second: because you lo-ove him!_

Rhetorical question.

"Not _every_ possible ride." He said.

"What?"

"I'll drive you, if you want. I'm done working for the day anyway." He shrugged.

"Thanks.I'd like that." I smiled.

"Fine." He smiled back.

"Fine." I grinned.

"Good." He took a step closer.

"Good." I followed suit.

"So we're good?" He came even closer.

"Oh, we're _so_ good." I took another step.

We were now mere inches apart.

All of a sudden, Zora zoomed by on her scooter yelling, "Coming through!"

She came close enough to me to make me jump, and I slipped in the puddle of water that Chad and I were now standing in, causing me to fall forward into Chad's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me to catch me.

I looked up into Chad's eyes.

So blue...

Now we stood in eachother's arms, dripping wet, and lost in eachother's eyes.

Slowly, we started to lean in.

I felt his breath on my cheek as we got closer and closer.

And then, "Hey, guys!" James called as he walked towards us.

Chad and I came to our senses and jumped apart, blushing ferociously.

I heard Chad grumble, "Conroy..."

Oh, come on! That was our SECOND almost-kiss! Give me a break, fate!

"Uh, hey, James." I said, trying to calm my wild heartbeat, which I was sure he could hear.

"You guys headed home?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Great! Let's all carpool!" He said over-enthusiastically.

"Y'know, I'd love to, but my car's already here, so it just wouldn't work." I faked disappointment.

"Oh, okay. Guess it just you and me, eh, buddy?" He turned to Chad.

"Buddy?" Chad repeated in disgusst.

"Yeah, Chad's car is here too, unfortunately. Guess we all have to go home alone. Right, Chad?" I gave Chad a pointed look.

"Uh, yep. What a shame!" Chad played along.

"Darn. Well, next time, then! See ya'!" James said overly-cheerfully as he walked out the door.

"Well that was creepy." Chad remarked.

"Yeah. Let's leave quickly." I said, already on my way out the door.

"Good idea." He agreed following me out to his car.

* * *

Chad POV

Seriously? ! That was our SECOND almost-kiss! Cut me some slack, fate!

Sonny and I were in my car, driving to Sonny's apartment.

The ride has been kind of awkward because neither of us can get over the almost-kiss.

Luckily, we were almost there.

"Just stop in front of the building." Sonny instructed me. "I'll walk from there."

I didn't answer. I just pulled into a parking space, got out of the car, and opened Sonny's door for her.

"Chad?" She asked as she got out.

"Well what kind of gentleman doesn't walk a lady to her door?" I asked with a smirk.

"You got me there." She laughed.

We walked up to the front door.

Once we stopped, we turned to eachother. Then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride, Chad." She smiled.

I just stared at her.

"Well, what kind of lady doesn't thank a gentleman properly?" She laughed.

"You got me there." I chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said

"Yeah. Bye." I said as I turned to leave.

"Thanks again!" She called.

"Anytime!" I got into the car.

I placed a hand on my cheek where she kissed me.

Wow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was dedicated to... BunnyandChannylove! Yay! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, everybody! Thanks to all of you, the phone had a 100% chance of survival! Haha, okay, next dedication is 65 reviews! This chapter kind of gave me a hard time, so sorry if it's not my best. It took me a night and a morning (literally) to write, so review to let me know it was worth it :P  
**


	10. Dedicated to EllietheDisneyfreak

**A/N: Hey! I can't tell you how glad I am to finally be posting this! You'll never believe what happened. So my computer got some sort of virus (I don't know how) which made it crash. It effectively turned my computer into a really expensive paper weight. My dad decided that he would fix it, which took forever. It would've been fixed sooner, but we went on vacation, then we had some family problems, and it was just a whole mess. Luckily we were able to save my computer! Yay! But then our internet went down for weeks. Told you you'd never believe me. I wrote this as soon as I could, and I'm REALLY sorry it took so long! You probably don't remember, but this chapter is dedicated to my 60th reviewer, which is...**

**EllietheDisneyfreak! Yay!**

**So, this is the last chapter of this story, which makes me feel extra bad for taking so long to post it X( I had a little bit of trouble figuring out how to end it, so I apologize if it seems kind of rough. Please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Even though the last few episodes were AWESOME, that wasn't my doing (I know you're surprised) because I don't own SWAC.**

_Previously..._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." She said_

_"Yeah. Bye." I said as I turned to leave._

_"Thanks again!" She called._

_"Anytime!" I got into the car._

_I placed a hand on my cheek where she kissed me._

_Wow._

_

* * *

_

Sonny POV

"Thanks for the ride, Mom! See you later!" I waved as my mom drove away.

I bounced into the studio, feeling really happy for some reason.

_Because you're in lo-ove!_ My conscience sang.

You decided to start early?

_Start what?_

LYING!

_Someone's not a morning person..._

Shut UP.

_MOO!_ My phone rang.

Ooh, a text!

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I have a while before rehearsals start, want to continue the search?_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Yeah, meet me in front of the prop house._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Be there in a few._

I hummed as I put my phone away and half-skipped to the prop house.

_You just can't wait to see him, can you?_ My conscience asked.

Wha- me? Psh, no! Course not! Psh!

_Wow, you were even THINKING in your denial voice. You got it bad._

Do not!

I was saved from the argument with myself when I saw Chad talking to Nico in front of the prop house.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey, Sonny! Would you believe that Chad's been standing here all morning?" Nico said with disbelief.

"All morning?" I asked quietly, unable to stop staring at Chad, who was staring intently at the floor.

_Awww!_ My conscience said.

* * *

Chad POV

***very early that morning, before Sonny arrived***

"Chad? What're you doing here?" Cloudy asked, walking up to me.

"Umm... what're _you_ doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

I came here right after I arrived, which was a few minutes ago.

_Because you just couldn't wait to see a certain somebody._ My conscience teased.

I didn't come here to see Sonny! I just... really like this door!

_Okay, two things: first, I never said Sonny, you did. And second, the door? Really, Chad? Really?_

Umm...

"Well, I needed to get my script, and I wanted to beat the high score on- wait a second," he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not falling for that! Why are you here?"

"Because I secretly really like Sonny and was hoping to meet her here so I could be the first person she sees today." I said in a rush.

When all else fails, tell the truth. And if you're lucky...

"Yeah, right! Thanks, I needed a laugh today!" He laughed and walked away.

The person you told will be too stupid to believe it anyway!

_Haha, good one!_ My conscience laughed.

Did you expect anything less?

***fifteen minutes later***

"Dude, you're _still_ here?" Cloudy walked over to me.

"Umm, yeah." I said.

"You never told me why you're here." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, funny story, actually. You see-" I began.

I was saved from coming up with a reason when Sonny walked up.

"Hey, guys!" She called.

"Hey, Sonny! Would you believe that Chad's been standing here all morning?" Cloudy said with disbelief.

Ugh, stupid Random! She probably thinks I'm a loser now.

"All morning?" Sonny asked quietly, staring at me.

Suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"Yeah, weird, right?" Cloudy said.

"Not _that_ weird." She said.

I glanced up to find Sonny gazing softly at me.

"What?" Cloudy asked.

"Um, I mean," she blinked as though coming out of a trance and shook her head, "Zora sleeps in a sarcophagus. When you compare it to that, it's actually pretty normal." She explained nervously.

"Well, I guess that's true. I still want to know why he was here though." He said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hey, Nico! Did you beat that high score yet?" Sonny asked loudly, obviously trying to distract him.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Because I think it's kind of wimpy that you've been working at beating it for a week and it only took me an _hour_ to set it." She teased.

"No, I've just been playing for fun. I can beat it whenever I want to!" He laughed nervously.

"Well, I could always go show you how. I mean, if you really need a _girl's_ advice on how to play a video game." She smiled slyly.

"Oh, you'll see. I'll have that high score beaten by lunch!" He declared. And with that he ran into the prop house.

"Nice distraction, Monroe." I smiled.

"It's too easy." She grinned mischievously. "So, let's get going."

"Lead the way." I gestured down the hall with a smirk.

She smiled and walked down the hallway with me following closely.

We reached Rainy's dressing room a short while later.

Sonny knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rainy's muffled voice called.

We walked in and found Rainy sitting at a desk building a house of cards.

"Hey, Sonny!" Grady said when he turned and saw her. "Chad." He grimaced.

I rolled my eyes. These Randoms were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey, have you seen Tawni's lipstick?" Sonny asked.

"L-lipstick? W-what makes you think I have lipstick?" He asked nervously.

"Grady, you're a terrible liar. Where is it?" She sighed.

"W-well it's certainly not in my pocket, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Just give it here." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Tawni's lipstick.

"Thank you, Grady!" Sonny said happily, taking it from him.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you, Rainy." I mumbled.

"Close enough." She sighed. "Bye, Grady!"

"Later, Sonny!" He looked at me and rolled his eyes before grumbling, "Bye, Chad."

I didn't get a chance to respond because Sonny was excitedly pulling me out of the room by my hand.

Of course, I didn't mind.

Without letting go of my hand, Sonny almost ran to her dressing room.

When we got there, she opened the door and called, "Tawni!"

"What?" Tawni snapped from her makeup table. "Oh, it's _you_." She sniffed.

Ouch.

"Tawni, look what I've got!" Sonny said excitedly, holding the lipstick out to her.

"My lipstick!" Tawni exclaimed, practically knocking over her chair in her hurry to reach us. "I'm so sorry! I'll never lose you again!" She cried.

"Aww, Tawni!" Sonny cooed.

"I was talking to the lipstick."

"Oh, right."

"But... I'm sorry to you, too." She said reluctantly.

"I forgive you." Sonny smiled.

"Although it looks like you were having fun." Tawni giggled, looking at Sonny's and my still entertwined hands.

"Oh!" Sonny exclaimed, hurridly letting go. "Um, i-it's not what it looks like!"

"But I want it to be like that." I said without thinking.

Idiot! Don't talk without thinking!

"What?" Sonny asked quietly, staring at me.

Well, I've already started it. Might as well go all the way.

"Sonny, why do you think I've been helping you out the past few days?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." She admitted.

"I'll tell you why." I said. I took her hand and looked into her eyes and said, "Sonny, I've been following you around and being nice because I really like you. I know it's stupid, and you probably don't like me back, but-"

"It's not stupid." She interrupted quietly. "I... I like you, too."

I stared at her for a second, trying to process what she just said.

I grinned and cupped her cheek.

She smiled back, and we leaned in.

Our faces got closer and closer.

We both expected something to interrupt us. I mean, we did have a history.

But nothing happened, and our lips finally met.

You know how they say you'll feel sparks when you kiss someone special?

They were right.

After a long time, we slowly pulled apart.

Once we came out of our daze, we grinned at each other.

"Finally!" Tawni exclaimed, failing at hiding her excitement.

Sonny and I glanced at her, then laughed.

"You know what this means, right?" Sonny asked.

"What?"

"You have to call everyone by name now." She grinned.

"A small price to pay." I smiled.

"To pay for what?" She asked.

"This." I pulled her in for another kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" Tawni laughed.

* * *

Sonny POV

I still couldn't believe it.

Chad was my boyfriend.

We kissed. Twice!

We were currently walking hand in hand to the Commissary to get some celebratory fro-yo.

Once we walked through the door, our bubble of happiness was popped.

Standing behind the counter was James Conroy.

"Sonny, hey!" He called, walking over to us.

"Uh, hey." I said.

"Conroy." Chad grumbled.

"So, Sonny, I have tonight off, so if you wanna maybe go out, that'd be great." James said nervously.

Chad gripped my hand tighter possessively.

"Hey, Conroy? Are you blind?" Chad asked, holding up our entertwined hands.

"No, I just figured that she'd rather go out with me." James smirked.

"That's it!" Chad yelled.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I cried, stepping between the two of them. "Let me settle this right now."

They both backed up, but they didn't stop staring each other down.

"Okay now. James," I turned to him, "I won't go out with you. You're nothing but a jerk." I walked over to Chad and took his hand. "I'd _much_ rather go out with Chad than _you_."

"Oh, I see how it is. Chad knew I was here, and he stole you out from under me! Not cool, dude."

"For your information, _Conroy_, I didn't _steal_ her just to annoy you. I love her." Chad said.

You know how in cartoons when something shocking happens their mouths drop open?

Turns out that actually happens.

"What?" I asked quietly.

Deja vu.

"I love you, Sonny. I really do. Apparently it took a jerk to make me realize that." He smiled, taking my hands.

"But I bet she doesn't love you back!" James sneered.

"I love you, too." I said.

We kissed (number three, by the way) and I heard James yell, "Oh, come _on_!"

"So, I suggest you leave, Conroy." Chad said when we pulled apart.

"You know what, fine. She's not worth it anyway. I don't know what I ever saw in her." James said.

That did it.

Chad walked right up to him, and punched him square in the face.

"Have a nice life, Conroy." Chad said before turning on his heel and walking away, taking my hand as he walked by.

"Too much?" Chad asked once we were down the hallway.

"Chad, you just punched a guy because he insulted me. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" I cried, pulling him into a hug.

"Anything for my lady." He laughed.

_I told you you loved him! I was right!_ My conscience said.

Was not.

_Was too!_

Was not.

Chad kissed me for the fourth time (not that I'm bragging).

_Was not._

Was too.

_Haha! I got you!_ My conscience cheered.

That's not fair!

_Sure, whatever. Just enjoy your boyfriend._

I am. You know, I heard Chad has a conscience, too. I bet he's pretty cute!

_I'm in!_

"I love you, Sonny." Chad said after having a very similar conversation with his own conscience.

"Love you, too, Chad." I grinned.

**A/N: So what did you think? Be honest! Unless you didn't like it, in which case I want you to lie. Haha, so that's the end of this story, and I'm pretty sad to see it go. But I feel I was able to write everything I wanted to, so I'm happy at the same time. I'm also posting a one-shot today called "Back in Wisconsin..." so please check it out! Please R&R, or else I'll write you into a story and make you really ugly. Haha, 'kay, later :P**


End file.
